Laminates usable for military gear such as plate-carrier vests need to be lightweight, tear resistant, fray resistant, amendable to colorizing and cutting, waterproof and, often, fireproof and/or self-extinguishing.
A number of plate-carrier vests in the market today are manufactured from a composite comprising nylon woven, such as Cordura® nylon, and Kevlar®. Even with the addition of a rubberized layer, these articles may experience poor tear strength, excessive edge fray, heavy weight, and “boardiness” (stiffness and/or an otherwise uncomfortable rigidity). Further, such products may not be entirely waterproof and may not allow proper passage of gasses such as water vapor.
Often, the rubberizing of a woven layer, such as through use of extruded rubber, is ineffective to bond into the fibers of woven fabric, leaving a pathway for water to wick in between the nylon and rubber layers where it can remain for extended periods of time, sufficient time for that moisture to degrade the bond between the fibers and resin matrix or constituent materials. Further, since rubberizing fabrics fails to fully penetrate the weave, the finished fabric can fray can have stray fibers when cut or ripped. This is problematic when such fabrics require cutting in the production of finished goods such as military Modular Lightweight Load-Carrying Equipment (MOLLE), or many other military and recreation apparel and gear. Fibers left hanging can be pulled completely out of the fabric, weakening the fabric and producing more entry points for liquid water. Fibers left hanging from the edge can snag and possibly jam other equipment.
Further, many coated fabrics used to produce MOLLE and other gear are not cost effective for the manufacturer because each uniquely colored and patterned article (for example, a single plate-carrier vest in standard Multicam®) must be produced in very large-scale single manufacturing runs. To change to another color/pattern (e.g. white camouflage pattern) for the same vest, additional costs are incurred to change out the lines and the materials to accommodate just a simple color and/or pattern change.
Therefore, new lightweight laminates usable for plate-carrier vests and other articles of manufacture are desired. In particular, lightweight materials are still needed that are waterproof/breathable, amenable to cutting and coloring, are that are tear resistant, fire retardant, and not prone to melting.